


March On

by evanescentdawn



Series: yukishima [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: There were still alarm bells ringing in Yukio’s head as he roughly grabbed the front of Renzou’s shirt—his mind screaming at him, what are you doing?!—there were a thousand ways that this could end so badly.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Series: yukishima [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	March On

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

There were still alarm bells ringing in Yukio’s head as he roughly grabbed the front of Renzou’s shirt—his mind screaming at him, what are you doing?!—there were a thousand ways that this could end so badly. He has thought of them, knowing that the list is endless. (Attachment is dangerous, he should cut it before it becomes too late.) But looking at him right now, drenched from the rain, pink hair drooping over his forehead. Wearing that vulnerable, open expression. It did something to Yukio’s stomach. (It’s already too late.) A too big of a feeling intensifying in his chest, and he knew that if he didn’t do something right now, that—if he let go right now and tried to push it down like the other times, there won’t be another chance. 

And Yukio wanted him. He wanted him in ways that completely surprised him. (He wanted to wake up with him by side, he wanted to hold his hand. He wanted to aimlessly trace his fingers on his cheek and pat his head whenever he did something so ridiculous and endearing. He wanted to rest his head on his shoulder. He wanted to—)

“Kiss me,” Yukio said. His hands were somehow steady despite all the everything he felt. 

Renzou jerked his head, surprised. His eyes widened. Mouth parting as if he was about to say something but didn’t know what to. Fragile hope glinted in his eyes. 

Yukio saw it and his heart squeezed in his chest. 

He tightened his hold on Renzou’s shirt and pulled him closer, and he demanded, breathless from it all, “Kiss me.”

Renzou’s expression eased into something softer, and fond. His heart ached at the sight. He wanted that, he wanted to see that everyday, wanted to wake up to that sight, and be able to trace it with his fingers and eyes, be able to burn it unto his memory. 

Renzou raised his hand to cup his cheek. He was so consciously aware of the movement, the weight of the hand on his skin. His fingers trailing on his cheek in slow, tender motions. 

Renzou didn’t say anything—none of the flirty remarks Yukio expected. He just intensely stared at his eyes, full of something incredibly soft; it took all Yukio’s breath away, before he finally crossed the distance and kissed him. 

All the chaos in his mind immediately quieted down—he never felt so sure when he felt the soft press of his lips against his.

It felt right. Like something slotting into place, that feeling when you placed the last jigsaw puzzle and stood back to see it the whole picture.

Yukio closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation. 

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing the “(Attachment is dangerous, he should cut it before it becomes too late.)” part, I was reminded of Star Wars, and got hit by the idea of the Illuminati being...siths and oh, Renzou being born in a Jedi family and being pressured and... Falling and...  
> Fudge it, I want this but I am gonna have to write it aren’t I urghhhhh
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!! *grins* You’re an absolute gem! ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
